


We are your family now

by Averyat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averyat/pseuds/Averyat
Summary: Basically, the Sleepyboisinc family dynamic. :)Tommy gets adopted by Phil and his two kids, one who seems to be wayyy to exited for a little brother, and the other one - who Tommy is more fond of for now - gently smiling at him form time to time. Tommy has been adopted before and it always end up bad.. But they're different, Tommy thinks.Maybe. Just maybe.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	We are your family now

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy bois Inc family let's gooo
> 
> |Triggers|  
> Bloody nose  
> Panick attack  
> Crying  
> Eating disorder (mentioned)  
> Bullying
> 
> Ages:  
> Phil - 32  
> Techno - 17 nearly 18  
> Wilbur - 16  
> Tommy - 13 nearly 14
> 
> Their last name is Alston
> 
> Also just for the sake of it they're called by their Minecraft names
> 
> I have no idea how adoption works, so bear with me

mmy woke up to a slap in the face. Wow, what a great way to start off another shitty day-

"Get ready you piece of shit, there's a few family's looking to adopt. Not like you have any chance. " The 'caretaker' snorted. Hardly could be called that. She was a bitch. But she wasn't lying - his chances were slim. 

He put on a baggy hoodie and some jeans he had if he ever needed to look more 'formal'. And today was one if those days. He went to brush his teeth avoiding the mirror and decided to brush his hair on his bed to avoid kinds bullying him. Yea, kids here sucked. They made his life a living hell, even if he stayed in the bathroom for too long. 

And like that he was ready in under 10 minutes.

~~~

Phil pulled into the driveway of the orphanage. 

"Daaaaaad. Where even are we? " His older son - Techno - whined, not noticing were they are until looking at the window. Phil could see him and his younger brother, Wilbur, tense up.

"Don't worry boy's, nothing bad will happen to you. In fact, something good might! " Phil said, trying to easy theur concerns. 

"A-and that is? " Wilbur's voice cracked a bit. God he hated this place.

"*sigh* You're getting another brother. Preferably a younger one."

The boys looked at each other, before looking at Phil. Finally their faces lit up.  
"WE'RE GETTING A BROTHER! " Techno shouted.

"HELL YEA WE ARE! OMG I'M SO GONNA BE HIS FAVORITE ONE! "

"OH YOU'RE ON, BITCH!!! "

"Language boys, jeez. " But in reality Phil was smiling. It had been a while since he had seen Techno so emotion filled, especially happy. And Wilbur - well he's been in another world to be fair. "But there will be other families, so don't make idiots of yourself, since I know you're very much capable of that. "

"HEY! " Both boys yelled in unison. 

~~~•

Family's poured in and out, you could say. And kids were trying their best to get on their 'good side'. I honestly don't get why they try. I've settled on staying away as much is possible. All I need to do is make it 5 - nearly 4 - more years in this hell hole before I could tell them how much if a dick they all are without getting a beating from 'friends' and 'caregivers'. 

So I just stuck with books. I mostly liked fantasy ones, especially with pictures! Sometimes I wished I could become one if the heroes is in these stories, and run away. Or even better fly away. Damn that sounded good. On like a dragon or some shit like that. It sounded really pog.

I was so zoned out, that I didn't notice that the kids left to another room with the family's. Which left me alone and vulnerable. And that was their favorite game! 

"Hey, if it isn't little Tommy buried in his books again? " I looked up startled and honestly scared to find Drake, one of my main bullies. One of them, that is. I was scared and it showed. Oh how they loved seeing me in pain, crying, scared. That's what everyone wants, right?  
"Gave up on the idea of finding a family? Huh? " Toby (not Tubbo, don't worry!!!) bade a pouting face, mocking me. God I wished I could punch them-! But no, I always get into trouble, while they don't! Life's a bitch, innit?

Before I could respond, my book gets torn away from me. Which would be bad enough if they hadn't slapped me across the face and arms, multiple times. And I'm pretty sure they caused a nose bleed. Intentionally, that is.

However they stopped, after hearing that another family is entering just outside the room.  
"Tch. You got lucky this time, Timothy. But next time It'll be even worse. Understand? " Drake said with a haunting grin. I quickly nod. I get one last hit in the face from my book being thrown at me, before being left alone. To be fair, I preferred alone to surrounded. 

I quickly got up, trying to find anything to stop the nose bleed. Thank the gods that they had paper towels on the windowsill. I stuffed a piece of paper in my nose to stop the bleeding, before checking my book. Yes I paid for it, with my savings and I've read it a good amount of times.

I clean the book of any blood and check for any torn pages. Thank god there aren't any. Just a few small tears and blood stains. I signed in relief and hugged the book tightly, while scooting to the corner, curling up into a ball. I also fail to notice the fact that the piece of paper towel had fallen out. 

~~~

I looked at the kinds that were only like 13 or 14, some 15. And honestly? They were all the bitchiest bitches these eyes have seen. Even I didn't have to go through with these kind of kids in the orphanage. I look other to Wilbur who is literally being surrounded by these people. Who do these people think they are?! Invading on someone's personal space? Dadza is getting along well with the 'caretakers'. Or, well, as well as he can, since he knows from our life experiences that they are all fake-ass-bitch-ass-hoes. Or as me and Wilbur say: they're all FABAH's but fat ✨. Yes that sparkle is intended. 

I quietly laugh to myself at Dadza clenching his teath. That is, until some girl interrupts me.  
"Hey there! I'm Pearl, and you should totally adopt me, instead of these losers! " She makes a 'piece' sign. Ah yes, the classic queen of the show! But sorry hunny, there's only one queen that strikes the mightiest poses, and that's Eret. I mean have you seen him in the strawberry dress?! 

"*sigh* Ok but, we're looking for a boy. " I say, trying not to sound too annoyed, but also not hiding the fact that I am.  
"But these boys suck! I'm so much better-! "

"Ok listen here, you little piece of shit. " I kneel down to her level. "Nobody gives a flying damn, about you and your attitude. So take that bratty voice of yours, which is giving me a headache, and leave me the fuck alone, since you're also invading my personal space. " She just stood there, shocked, looking like she's seen a fucking ghost, or some shit. "Shoo! " And she scrambles away in (hopefully) shame. I mean, I definitely, effectively, gave her nightmares. Good. That was part of my intentions. 

I walk up to dad and the FABAH he's talking to, and put on a kind posture, just so she wouldn't notice the fact that I traumatized a bitch-  
"Excuse me, but am I allowed to explore? "

"Oh, uhh, yes, but only the first floor and not the dining room! " She says glaring at me. Good thing she remembers me, from the days I stayed here. I thanked her, and walked off. 

Curiosly, I went to the first door, since none of us went there. It didn't sound like anyone was In there. I opened the door to find a boy huddled up in a corner, facing away from the door. He doesn't look to be older than 14. My god, what happened to him?

The sight made me feel pity - which was rare - since it reminded me of the time I had to spend here. No one else talked to me. Like no one. So I used to get buried in books. 

I carefully approach the boy, as to not startle him. Is he...crying? This... really did remind me if myself. And I didn't want anyone else to go through the pain I went through.  
"Hey kid, you good? "

He whipped his head around, making aye contact, which caused me to see his nose bleeding, a bunch of bruies on his face and arms. Jesus, fuck. Did those FABAH's do this to him??? 

He hugged what he was holding, even more (if that was possible) and frantically looked around. I could tell he was scared. I mean I did look a bit older for my age, but I don't think that was the reason he was looking for as escape- wait escape?  
"Hey, don't worry, I'm not here to hurt ya kid. " I crouched down. He still looked weary, so I did the next best thing that came to mind. It always helped Wilbur when he was in a tough situation. "Pinky promise. " A said holding out my hand. 

He looked up at me, then at my hand, and gently started to get his hand closer to mine. "Uhm- H-how do I d-do this? " The kid stuttered.

"Here let me show you. This'll also prove me innocent. " I gently took his hand, at which he first flinched, but then allows me to guide it. And that's his we made our pinky promise.  
"Anyways, we should probably do something about that nose bleed if yours, before you loose too much blood. Ask Wilbur, he'll tell you how much fun that is."

"W-wilbur? "

"Ah yes, you probably don't know. " I said while gettythe paper towel. "I'm from one of the families looking to adopt. " I sat down next to him, cleaning up his bloodied nose. 

"O-oh, then you s-should go to r-room n-number three. That's w-were the good kids are-"

"Oh, if good means bratish, egoistic, little gremlins from the depths of hell, then I think I'll pass" That comment made him slightly giggle which brought a smile to my face. However, he immediately stopped giggling as if remembering something, and started looking more scared again. "Hey, you good? "

"Y-yea. " He said, his voice getting a bit high pitched at the end. I didn't like that. Why? Because that means, that once, when he was giggling, just giggling for gods sake, someone told him to shut up, and probably threatened him, if didn't do anything to him. And that's what brakes my heart. How can someone tell someone so cute (brotherly live go brrr) to shut up?! It wasn't fair! 

"Hey Techno! Were are you? " I heard my dad's calls for me, behind the door. I sighed and took this as my cue to leave. "Well gotta go. Nice talking to ya. " He just nodded back, too afraid to say something, I'm guessing. I actually have this talent, where I can read people quite easily, especially people who went through similar stuff as I have, but people find it hard to read me. Heh, guess it's kinda like my super power. 

I walk out of the room, gently closing the door behind me. 

"There you are, Techno! What were you even doing in there for so long?! " Dadza asked. But of course Wilbur has to butt in, right after coming out of room number 3.

"I-" He said panting. "Demon children-"

"Oh tell me about it. "

"Yea boys, the very 'nice' lady told us to try talking one on one with a boy named Drake. What do you think? "

"Dunno. Didn't meet him. " Wilbur shrugged. 

"What about you Techno? " Phil asked. 

"I actually have a suggestion on who we could meet. " I say, thinking back to the boy. 

"Wait, really? Because the only kid I saw you talk with, was the girl you traumatized. " Wilbur laughed. 

"Ah yes, she deserved it-"

"You traumatized someo- ok, you know what, never mind. The sooner I can leave these- these-" Phil turned to us. "What do you call them? "

"FABAH's" We say in unison. 

"Yes, them, then I'll be already, pretty happy. " Phil said reason a hand on his head. "Anyways, show those 'fabah's' the boy. "

"Dad your not saying it correctly. Also yes, that's my intention, I do not remember asking for your opinion. " I said walking over to a FABAH with a grin. I hear Wilbur in the background saying "oooooohhhh damn-!" And Phil telling him to shut up. "Techno, you're lucky we're in a public place, young man! "

I talk to a FABAH telling her to get the boy in the 1st room, so that the FABAH from the start (the one that was glaring at me) can take the two boys into an office, in private. Me and Wilbur also have a name for this specific FABAH. You see she's nothing like the rest. She's the Ultimate-boss-fake-ass-bitch-ass-hoe. She's the final boss.

As the FABAH passes by, with - I note - the very distressed boy, the UB FABAH lookes at my Dad, as he's approaching us with Wilbur, ready to be led to the office. 

"Ah, you don't want that kid, he's got problems-"

"Your mom's got problems. " I say right in her face. 

"TECHNOBLADE! " My dad shouts at me, while hitting the back if my head. 

"Yea, I mean clearly she gave birth to you. " Wilbur says which earns him a snort from me. 

"WILBUR SOOT ALSTON. " Wilbur tenses at the use of his full name. "You boys are getting a serious scolding after this, and don't think I'll forget, since you know I won't! "

We made our way to the office, where the two boys are sitting, the boy from room number 1 (yes that's his name now, shut up) is tearing up and the other biy, Drake, is laughing, but stops when we step in. Me and Wilbur share a look. We clearly know what is going on. The FABAH said she'll be just outside if we need anything. Which means she's listening at the door, but I guess I just had to deal with that. 

So Phil and Wilbur went to Drake, since that's the boy that was suggested. Meanwhile I obviously go to the boy from room number 1.

~~~

My gaze stays glued to the floor, the air begging to grow thick. This has happened before, but why now, why now?!?!?

Suddenly a pair if hands are placed on my shoulder. Instinctively I put my hands up in defence, only to be met with the guy from before.

He promised, right?... Well it depends on what his version of promise means. Like just 'fake it till you make it?' Kinda promise? Wait ideas that even work though??? ImnotreallysuresincehecouldbelyingeveryoneislieingthyreALLLIERS-

"Boy from the room number 1! I need you to focus on my voice. " My eyes look up at him. "Good. Now, count with me to 20. 1..."

"1... 2..- I can't-! " My hands go for my neck, since I can't breathe icantbreatheholyshitimdyinamidyinghahahaidontknow-

"Hey! My eyes are up here! " I look back at the man. "Let's try again. With me, no rush. 1..."

I took a deep breath. "1... 2... 3......20" We count to twenty, then take a deep breath. 

"See? You did great. I new I could count on you, bud. " I... I really can't believe what happened. Usually when I lost control of my breathing I wait until something happens, like me passing out, or getting something smashed on my head- I didn't know there was a way to do that without passing out, holy shit-  
"So now that you are better, how about telling me about yourself? "

"L-like what? " I still couldn't understand why he was helping a stupid abandonment like me, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. For once the air didn't feel thick, and I didn't feel like I had to look over my back, every 5 seconds. And it felt amazing. 

"Well how about we start with your name? "

"Oh a-ah- T-tommy. Just T-tommy. " Oh, why does me saying my name make me stutter more?! 

"Well Tommy, I'm T-techno. N-nice to officially meet y-you. " Did... He just stutter? But I thought I was the only freak that did that. At least that's what they all told me...

I think he wanted to say something but our time ran out. Already?! Did calming me down, took that long?! Oh god I wasted his time, and my chance- OH WHO AM I KIDDING, I HAD NO CHANCE! 

I'm left in the room with Drake, who constantly teases me. But I tried counting to 20 in my head again. Just to calm me down... 

~~~

Me, Will and Dad walked outside to talk in private for a bit. I think Dadza and Wilbur where talking about that Drake kid, or whatever the fuck was his name. But I was focused on the boy. His panick attacks were no joke- why hasn't anyone seek help? Oh right! No one here ever does! I barely survived, they broke me, and they want to break that boy too, take away his childhood, just like mine, make him want to finish the job himself, just like I nearly did! AND WILBUR HAS HAD THOUGHTS-! 

"-echno! You ok? " I look up to see Phil trying to get my attention.

"By the way, what was up with that kid, he looked to be having a really rough episode-"

"Phil." I looked up at him. "We have to take that boy in. "

~~~

"I- I'm sorry... What? " I asked disbelieved. 

"Ugh, don't make me repeat myself. You're getting into a foster house. So get your shit, I want to see you down in 10 or less. " The 'caretaker' left and I just couldn't believe it. I was getting adopted? Well temporarily but still-

I wasn't sure if this was good or bad news. What if they're planning to treat me the same like everyone else- or even worse?! But that guy... Techno. 

I want to give him a chance. 

So I quickly pack my stuff into my backpack (which already had books and other shit like that) and it all fit in, quite perfectly. So I started walking down stairs. 

As I get down I hear a lot of comments. Mean one's, that is. 

*Wait, that freak seriously is getting adopted?! *

*I hope he comes back with a even bigger scar*

*Or even better, not at all*

*Perhaps you'll finally die, and do everyone a favour#

*Oh you know he's to stupid to understand*

*Yea we can only hope hahahah-! *

Dang it, people are mean.

"I wonder how long this one will last. " Says Drake, clearly trying to irritated me, while laughing with his goons.

"Says the one who didn't get picked. " I say, feeling suddenly very confident. 

"Why you little... " Drake starts getting close to punch me but gets interrupted by one of the 'caretakers' since, you know, I gotta look at least a little presentable. Even though there's literally blood on my hoodie from the nose bleed.

I go into the office where the three people are waiting. A blonde man is signing papers. Judging from the amount he's already signed, I'd say he's on the 19/23 paper. Yea, I've seen this scene to many times. Which means, I shouldn't get my hopes up. But glance at the two others. A brown haired guy, on his phone, and... Techno. He looks up from his phone to send me a warm smile. 

I end up smiling to myself. 

Maybe. Just maybe. 

~~~

We got into the car, all three of us fitting in the back seat. We wait a bit, until Phil is on the road. 

"'Kay, dad? Can I start fangirling, now? "

Dad just smiled and nodded. That's when Wilbur exploded with emotion.  
"OMG YOU ARE SO CUTE, LIKE I DON'T THINK YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW CUTE YOU ARE OH MY BLOODY LORD- OH YOU HAVE BLOOD ON YOUR HOODIE, DON'T WORRY I'LL BUY YOU 10, NO 50! NEW HOODIES WHEN WE GET HOME! AND GET MY WALLET. DO YOU LIKE BEARS? OR LIKE BUNNYS OR ANYTHING ANIMAL IN GENERAL, CAUSE I CAN GET YOU A PLUSHIE OR MORE OH! DO YOU LIKE SWEETS?! ME AND TECHNO HAVE A SECRET STASH AT HOME AND THEN I HAVE MY OWN SECRET STASH AND TECHNO PROBABLY DOES TOO, OMG YOU TOTALLY HAVE TO MEET MY SON- OH! ERET!!! YOU HAVE TO MEET ERET! AND DREAM TEAM! BUT NOT UNTIL WE GET TO KNOW OUR NEW BROTHER AND- WHOA YOUR EYES ARE SO PRETTY LITERALLY-"

"Uhhh Wilbur? I think you broke him. " I stopped Wilbur before it was really too late. Tommy looked like he just got the entire fucking Bible dumped on him - basically the same thing.

"Yes Wilbur, leave the poor boy alone, also, you have a secret stash in the house?! Where did you even manage to hide that?! "

"Not important dad! Ooh! Can we stop at McDonald's?? Plea-"

"Yes Wilbur, just please, shut up. " Phil said, defeated. 

I looked over to see if Tommy is still alive after that. Luckily he is. Thank god, I don't want him ruining our new brother, just yet. We stop at McDonald's and get our orders. Dad gets a coffee and fries, Wilbur gets a cheeseburger with large fries and a shit tone of ketchup (he has an obsession with it, I swear) and a medium coke, I get also a medium coke, with large fries, and a bit if chicken nuggets and a little bit of cheese nuggets. 

"Tommy, what would you like? " Phil asked while looking back to see the him. Tommy starts to shift around nervously. 

"I-i- uh- never b-been t-to-"

I shot up. "HE'LL TAKE LARGE FRIES WITH 12 CHICKEN NUGGETS AND A LARGE COKE-"

"And a burrito! " Wilbur shouts from the back. Looks like great minds think alike. Not saying that Wilbur has a great mind, but he has his moments. 

"-AND A BURRITO! "

"I- whoa-" Phil couldn't comprehend what was going on, and Tommy looked like he was questioning existence.  
"You know he'll never eat all of that, right?! It's not like he's been starving to death-"

"Trust me he was. The food they give there, can't even be considered food. I swear they were giving us piles of dirt. " I say a bit over dramatically. 

We waited for our order in the drive-through (which took a while) and then parked, so that we could eat. 

Tommy looked at his, not knowing were to start. Do I decide to help. 

"Hey, try the nuggets, trust me, that's some good shit. " Tommy looked over at me, before deciding to grab one. He first sniffs it - which is not surprising, since that's just his instincts acting - and then took a bite of it. And my god, I swear I saw his eyes shine.

"W-whoa-! " He took another one, and then the fries, while smiling like a goodball. We sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying this view. After getting half way through the fries, and to his last chicken nugget, he looks up to see everyone staring and him. His eyes suddenly widened, and he put the nugget down while frowning. He muttered something - my guess is, it was an apology - but then Wilbur put a hand on his shoulder, which made him look up, and be met with a warm smile of Wilbur. And he smiled back. He went back to eating his food, when me and Wilbur made eye contact, and nodded at each other. 

We will always protect that shine in his eyes, and that smile. It was gonna take him a while to trust them, but they'll do anything for him.

(Meanwhile, Dadza, taking a billion pictures of this wholesome moment)


End file.
